


Raw Meat or NAMBLA?

by accol



Series: 2+2 Verse [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bravo’s month-long leave draws to a close, Walt’s relationship with Ray goes to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Meat or NAMBLA?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after [_Ray and Walt want some advice_](http://accol.livejournal.com/2180.html), not quite a month after the barbecue in [_Where did Ray and Walt get off to?_](http://accol.livejournal.com/1823.html). Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

The dozen steps from Brad’s truck to the kitchen gave Walt time to work himself up into a sort of overeager horndog. Not that he wasn’t always ready to get some, because he pretty much was, especially around Ray. Really, Ray’s normal state was “overeager horndog,” so maybe Walt had finally accumulated enough hours in his presence for it to roll downhill onto him. Thinking about actually getting to top Ray for once was making him itch in his skin. Walt figured a tactical blowjob that turned into something a little further south seemed like the right way to go.

Walt came in the door from surfing, and his eyes immediately settled on a red-faced Ray. Ray pulled his bathrobe tight around himself, looking everywhere but at Walt. Nate had been leaning forward, elbows on his knees, having what looked to be a serious talk with him. Now he sat back and looked at Walt in that appraising way that always made Walt feel like he was about to get schooled or punished.

What the fuck?

Walt's own weird embarrassment from his talk with Brad came back with a vengeance and looked to be reflected right back at him. Embarrassed was a look that didn't cross Ray's face often... or maybe ever, and that was enough to make Walt's gut turn over with uneasiness.

Walt just sort of stood there, even after Brad shouldered past him into the kitchen. He scratched a hand through his beard awkwardly. There was no possible way that Ray knew what Walt had asked Brad about, but Walt’s mind still went there: Ray knew what Walt was gonna ask, and he didn’t want it. He was going to tell Walt that he wasn’t “gay that way” or some shit. Walt’s ears felt hot. He was probably blushing as red as Ray was. Thank fuck he hadn’t shaved for weeks; maybe his flushed face was less obvious.

He found himself focusing on the cover of Nate’s textbook as some kind of neutral ground while he tried to find his balls again. He needed to figure out the right words to say to Ray so they could maybe get on to the good stuff. It’s not like they really spent a lot of time talking about what they were doing, you know, like, _together_. They’d spent this whole leave holed up in Brad and Nate’s house, screwing each other until they passed out from exhaustion, then waking up to do it all over again. They hadn’t spent a lot of time talking about their feelings.

Devil Dogs basically make shitty boyfriends. Hyper-observant, emotionally stunted, predisposed to fuck or fight. Walt’s fingers clenched and unclenched around the strap of his backpack.

Nate tsked into the awkward silence and pushed away from the table. “A word, Brad?”

Ok, _those two_ were awesome together, but they had that mind reading thing.

Brad followed Nate out into the hallway, throwing a look at Walt that said “figure it out.”

Shit. He should have kept his goddamn mouth shut because there was no way that Brad wasn’t gonna say something to Nate about this. And the LT always had to _fix_ things; it was like a fucking compulsion. Walt had asked for help, but with Ray avoiding his gaze, he wasn’t so sure he should have opened his trap.

It was fine that Ray did the fucking. It was more than fucking fine. Walt liked that plenty. He just needed to scratch this itch before he got Page 11-ed for being so fucking distracted all the time. (His luck would be that the LT would be the one who he had to go talk to about it.)

Ray fiddled with that stupid beer stein he liked to drink out of. He always was flipping it open, flipping it shut, until Walt thought he was going to go insane. Usually Walt made him stop by distracting him with sex.

“How was surfing?” Ray didn’t look up for more than a nanosecond.

Walt let his backpack slide off his shoulder, shocked out of his immobility by Ray finally saying something. Walt was still in the doorway, having frozen there when he saw Ray’s blushing face.

“Um. Good, I guess.” He ran his hand over his beard again.

Ray grunted and flipped the lid open and closed.

“We’re going out,” Brad said, striding back into the room.

Nate scooped up his books from the table. He tapped the edges of the stack of papers to straighten them and looked at Ray.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ray mumbled. What the _hell_ had they been talking about?

Nate’s eyebrows rose, but he otherwise didn’t respond. Instead he turned to Walt and said, “We’ll be back around dinnertime.” A little smirk played at the corners of his mouth. “Enjoy yourselves.” Brad already had Nate’s Jeep started.

Walt took a deep breath. It’s stupid he was being nervous about any of this. They’d already been shot at together in a goddamn clusterfuck of a war. Asking for sex should be a cakewalk compared to that. Insert tab A into a well-lubed slot B. No problem. People with a fuckload less training did it all the time. They asked for it straight up and then they fucked. Simple. And unlike OIF and Walt’s perpetually jammed Mark-19, this house had plenty of lube.

Plus, Ray was basically his best friend. Nate and Brad, yeah, but really it was Ray, in all his crazy, currently half-dressed, bedhead glory. Maybe that was why Walt was so fucking nervous to just ask. This felt like taking things to some other level that they hadn’t gone to yet.

Ray’s robe was hanging open a little over his chest. It was easy to remember the first time he’d seen Ray’s skinny ass chest, marked all up with those gay as fuck tattoos. Walt already knew he liked Ray by then. Seeing him half naked sort of made it all seem like it could actually happen, the inserting of tabs into slots. But the shower tent in Mathilda just wasn’t exactly the right place to drop and suck a dude off. Probably neither was his team leader’s bedroom, but that’d worked out ok in the end.

“I’ll teach you if you want,” Walt said. He flipped Nate’s chair around and sat down, resting his chin on the back.

Ray grunted again, eyes scanning across Walt’s mouth, his cheeks. “I never even fucking _saw_ the ocean until Basic, homes. Pretty sure I’m a lost cause on the surfing front.”

“You could do it. Won’t know until you try.” Walt wondered if they were having a conversation about something other than surfing. He blushed again.

Ray was nodding a little, like he was considering it. Then he reached over and ran a knuckle through Walt’s beard.

“Homes, that is gonna have to go.”

Walt ran a hand over his chin. “I kind of like it.”

“Uncle Sam says no, and we gotta go back to the grind at 06:00 with cheeks like babies’ pink butts. Only prepubescent boys are fit for sacrifice for the empire, yo.”

Walt smiled at Ray’s social commentary. He was the most enigmatic Devil Dog in the history of the USMC. Brad’s question about why Walt liked this motherfucker clanged around his head.

“I dunno. Makes me feel like I should eat raw meat or something.”

Ray’s eyebrows neared his hairline and he smirked. “‘Raw meat,’ huh?”

Walt leaned over the table and kissed him finally. “You are getting predictable.”

“Hey, I gotta take my hook ups where I can get ‘em.”

“Are you seriously referring to me as a hook up?” Walt scratched his beard against Ray’s cheek in affectionate punishment.

“Come upstairs, smartass,” Ray said, dodging out of the way.

“Fuck you. _I’m_ the smartass compared to you?”

Walt pinched Ray’s butt on their way up the stairs. They were falling back into their regular groove. It was all good, but Walt couldn’t help the pulse of desire he felt when he looked down at Ray’s ass and thought about what he could do to it. He could take it slow. He did have a million dollars worth of training in being patient as fuck.

Ray turned at the top of the stairs and pulled Walt into the bathroom. He manhandled Walt onto the seat of the john, taking Walt’s chin into his hand. He turned Walt’s face from side to side.

“Yep. Even though you look legal like this, you know, so I’m not _actually_ a member of NAMBLA when I fuck you...”

“Shut up, Ray. Just because you can’t grow hair on your face to save your life.”

“What?” Ray turned on the hot water in the sink and let it run. “I am the reigning king of pervy five o’clock shadows.”

“Ain’t that the fucking truth,” Walt said, smiling. “No one is disputing that you’re the dirtiest--”

“Nah, nah, nah. LT -- er, I mean, Nate -- you know he’s gotta be into some kinky shit.”

Walt laughed, but then Ray chucked a hot washcloth onto his face.

“Jesus, Ray. I need a fucking shave, not second-degree burns.” Walt yanked the cloth off, folded it and then laid it over his beard. “Like this, you hick.”

Ray was standing between Walt’s knees, his robe loose to his waist now. Walt reached out and held Ray’s hips. He closed his eyes and tried to press away the thought of pulling Ray down on his dick and thrusting into him, hands just like this.

“Are you scared right now, Hasser? I’m offended. Being in close quarters with Rudy means we all know how to give our boyfriends a shave.”

Walt snorted. “Don’t let Pappy hear you say that.”

“Don’t you think, though?” Ray lowered his voice like someone was gonna be eavesdropping on them. “I mean, fuck. Rudy. And Pappy. And if there are already two hook-ups in Bravo...”

Walt opened his eyes so he could roll them. Ray shrugged and covered Walt from neck to knees with a towel. Walt thought it looked suspiciously like Brad’s, but Ray’s chest at eye-level was distracting him. Ray’d put on at least ten pounds of muscle since the start of their deployment. Fuck knows how he managed that on peanut butter MREs. All Walt knew was that he’d rather be burying his face against Ray’s pecs, maybe give him a little beard burn. He wondered what Ray’s face would look like when he slid inside him that first time...

Ray clicked his clippers on with a flourish. “Ready?”

Walt snapped to. “Sometimes I don’t know why I let you do things to me.”

“Because we’re Marines in love. That’s, like, the second definition of FUBARed in Merriam-Webster.”

Wait. Walt’s heart thudded so hard that he thought he might pass out for a second. “Did you just admit to being in love with me?” Walt squeezed Ray’s hips, pulling him an inch closer.

Ray shrugged. He took the first swipe of hair off of Walt’s jawline. “Maybe you’re hearing things. These clippers are pretty loud.”

Walt let Ray work. He should probably say it back, but letting someone shave your face is pretty damn good evidence of your feelings. Not that Walt would have fallen for his barber or some shit, but his barber wasn’t wearing a bathrobe in his bathroom either. Ray’s fingers brushed against his cheek, then his chin, pushing away the cut hairs and scattering them mostly on the floor. His thumb lingered just below Walt’s lower lip. Ray looked like he wanted to say something. Walt sure as fuck wanted to say something, like, “How about you let me fuck you for once because I love you and I really fucking want it.”

Neither of them said anything. Ray pulled the can of shaving cream out of the medicine cabinet.

“Hold out your hand,” Ray said. Walt did, and Ray filled it with shaving cream. The cold woke him up a little when Ray spooned some up with his fingers and smoothed it across Walt’s ragged stubble.

“Ready?” Ray looked a little nervous.

“Are you?”

Ray shrugged. “It’s a safety razor. I can’t fuck you up too bad.”

That shouldn’t have been the kind of thing that made a guy’s dick go half-hard. Maybe Walt was the one with the weird fucking kinks. “I trust you. Do you trust me?”

Ray looked surprised at the question. “Implicitly.”

“Then go ahead. Nick me, though, and I’m taking it out of your ass.”

“Tempting.”

Again, Walt didn’t know if they were still joking. Ray slid the razor across Walt’s jawline, chasing it with his fingers. Walt still had a handful of shaving cream and he was seriously considering slipping it under Ray’s bathrobe.

“You’re starting to look like your usual, barely legal self.” Ray swished the razor under the faucet. He made a face to show Walt that he should pull in his lips. “Am I gonna have to register on some kind of list if we fuck after this?”

Walt tried to keep his face still when he shrugged.

“Don’t move your mouth, homes.”

Ray had the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his lips. It was cute. It was also another thing that Walt loved about Ray. He used to do that when he was working on the comms in their victor too. Pit-stained shirt shoved up on one side so Walt could see the cut of Ray’s abdominals as they dropped below his belt, laying back on the seat to reach under the dashboard, tongue hanging out. Now he was standing close enough for Walt’s knuckles to brush against the front of his bathrobe. He had a boner under there. Walt snorted and pushed the backs of his fingers a little harder against the fabric.

“Yeah, well, fuck you, Hasser. It’s not like board shorts conceal much. Who’d ‘a thunk that a little man-on-man barbering would have you so worked up.”

Ray rinsed the razor again and Walt took his chance to ask, “How much you have left?”

“Neck.”

“Do it then, because I am having some thoughts that I want to tell you about.” Walt slipped his cream-covered hand over Ray’s cock, jacking him hard for three strokes.

The razor clattered into the sink. Ray gripped at the vanity. “Jesus. Warn a guy.”

Walt laughed. He had his head back, neck exposed, waiting.

“And if you don’t want me to go to the brig when Brad gets back and finds a bloodbath up here, just keep your fucking hands to yourself while I finish this.”

“Aye aye.”

Ray took a deep breath and blew it out as he ran the blade up over Walt’s adam’s apple. The cool air felt fucking awesome over Walt’s skin. He tried not to swallow when he started thinking about little puffing exhales coming out of Ray’s nose when Walt fucked into him.

Ray turned Walt’s face to the right and then to the left, surveying his work.

“Will I pass Uncle Sam’s sniff test?”

“Not with that wood you’re sporting,” Ray smirked.

“That’s the idea I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh, really.” Ray rinsed the razor in the sink and put it back in the cabinet. His robe had come untied, and his shaving cream-covered cock was just waiting.

Now it was Walt’s turn to take a deep breath. “Do you trust me?”

“I fucking said yes to that five minutes ago. Hasn’t changed.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Ray’s hand stopped midway to pulling a clean towel off the bar. He looked at Walt, surprised.

“Goddamn. We are royal fucking idiots.”

“Not the response I had imagined in my head.” Walt pulled Brad’s hair-covered towel off and chucked it into the bathtub. He’d deal with it later.

“We are so fucking idiotic that the Corps should NJP us for that instead of the fact we’re all gay for each other.” Ray scrubbed at Walt’s face with the towel. Walt ran his hand over Ray’s slick cock again.

“So?” Walt asked when Ray jerked and the towel fell away.

“So I was just asking the LT how he and Brad--”

Walt burst into laughter. He pushed his smooth cheek against Ray’s chest and drew him close enough to end up with more shaving cream on his neck, transferred from Ray’s dick. “Shit,” he gasped. “ _That_ was why you were acting so fucking weird when we got back from the beach? Damn.”

“You were the one acting weird, homes.”

Walt decided it was a good time to take hold of Ray’s cock again. “Yeah, well, I was just asking Brad about him and Nate switching, so.”

Ray’s fingers dug into Walt’s shoulders. His voice came out strained. “Just... fuck. Take it slow though. I am obviously a blushing ass-virgin.”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“Fuck off.”

“Bed.”

Walt didn’t have to ask twice. Ray practically skipped across the hall into their room. He shed his bathrobe on the floor and tore open the side table drawer. The bottle of lube came flying at Walt.

“Start on your knees,” Walt said, voice rough. He practically leapt out of his shorts.

Ray’s eyes were glassy as he looked back, cheek on the bedspread. “As least I don’t have to worry about beard burn on my balls.”

Walt crawled up Ray’s body to kiss him. He shoved his tongue into Ray’s mouth, so fucking eager to make this happen. Ray gave it back just as good, looping his arm around Walt’s neck and holding him close.

“Maybe it’s not NAMBLA-worthy if you’re the one fucking me,” Ray said.

“You’re fucked up, man,” Walt smiled. “Alright, just relax.”

Ray clenched up at that. Walt slapped his ass cheek.

“I said fucking relax.”

“I’m trying! As much as I want you to stick it in me, it’s still my fucking first time. Cut me some slack.”

“No fucking way. Man up.” Walt leaned down and exhaled a hot breath over Ray’s hole.

Ray hissed, “Holy fucking shit.” His ass squeezed tight and then relaxed a little. “I can’t believe I’m gonna have a cock in my ass. Jesus Christ. I’ve been jerking off like three times a day just thinking about this. Shit. I’m so goddamn gay, and I don’t even care. Because my shiny, blond, kick-ass Marine boyfriend is gonna fuck me.”

Instead of telling him to shut up, Walt pushed his tongue into Ray’s hole.

Ray’s hips swung away reflexively at the intrusion. He groaned and then pushed back toward Walt’s mouth eagerly. Walt licked slow across his pucker and then jabbed inward again. Lick, jab, lick, jab. It wasn’t long before Ray shoved his hand underneath himself and started stroking.

“Don’t let yourself come yet,” Walt said.

“Shit. Ok. That feels fucking outstanding though. Why didn’t you make me do this before?”

Walt laughed and shoved his tongue in Ray’s hole again. He was opening up so good. Walt’s own ass tingled sympathetically. He knew how amazing a good rimming could feel. Ray’s mouth was good for more than just monologues.

“I’m gonna use my finger now too.” Jesus, Walt was practically panting with his desire to do this. He hoped so fucking hard that Ray would be into this.

“Lube,” Ray responded nervously.

“Yep, lots of lube.” Walt kept a hand splayed on Ray’s lower back, below Ray’s bony ribs. He slowly pushed his slicked fingertip in to the first knuckle. “Keep jerking yourself off, but slow.”

Ray took it, leaning into it and pushing Walt’s finger deeper. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were open, tongue touching the corner. Wrinkles lined his forehead.

Walt’s cock was begging for attention, but he didn’t dare touch himself or he’d come in, like, five seconds. Guaranteed. He had no fucking clue how he was actually gonna fuck Ray without immediately shooting his load after half a stroke.

“Another,” Ray said. “Lots of lube though.”

Walt drizzled slick down over his finger, pushing it inside Ray’s hole with his second finger. Ray gasped and his fist went faster.

“You ok? God, you look so good like this.”

Ray huffed out a laugh. He turned his face down into the blankets and leaned back hard. Walt’s fingers were in deep. Ray was so fucking determined to do this now. Walt could barely remember there was a time when Ray only topped. He was a fucking natural. Walt’s cock jerked. He crooked his fingers a little, trying to do what Ray had done to him that always felt so awesome.

“How many fingers are you using? It feels like your whole motherfucking fist,” Ray breathed.

Walt snorted. “You into that?”

“Fuck you. I mean... I want to try your dick now. I’m not gonna be able to wait much longer.” Ray’s skin was flushed down his back.

“Ok. Keep stroking. If you need to come, just do it.”

“Not until you’re in there.”

Walt wondered how it was gonna feel to be inside when Ray came. Was his ass really gonna squeeze him? With girls it kind of varied how much their pussies would clamp down on him and he’d never fucked a dude before. He hadn’t really wanted to before Ray.

Why the fuck had he fallen for a dude who couldn’t shut up, was all angles and sharp edges, ate like a pig, never kept anything clean except his tools and his record collection, and snored. (Ok, the snoring wasn’t all the time. And, truthfully, Walt was usually too fucked out to notice.) He rested his forehead on Ray’s back for a minute to regain his composure.

“Come on, dude,” Ray whined. “Don’t pussy out now.”

“I’m not gonna pussy out. I’m just trying not to bust a nut prematurely.”

Ray leaned his hips back again, wiggling them this time. “Walter. I want you to fuck my ass in a very manly way, and I will take it in a very manly way. Then we will come all the fuck over this bed in a very fucking manly way. Please. Despite your clean-shaven appearance, I know you’re packin’.”

“Shut up, Ray.”

Walt lined up. “Ok, lean back a little.”

Between the two of them, the pressure was maddening. Walt bit his lower lip, using the flare of pain to hold himself back from just thrusting. Then it happened. The head of Walt’s cock pushed past that ring of muscle and slid inside Ray’s ass.

“Fuck!” they cried in unison.

“Oh, fuck, Walt. You’re fucking me.” Ray rocked his hips, controlling the depth. Shallow.

“Fuck yes,” Walt breathed. He knelt behind Ray watching his dick disappear deeper and deeper inside, a little bit more with each pulse of Ray’s hips. He added more lube, hoping that’d mean Ray’d take him just a little bit more. Sweat was running down his temples. He wiped his face on his upper arm.

Ray’s ass clenched hard around him. Walt gritted his teeth. He dug his fingers into Ray’s hips, trying not to pull.

“I’m... fuck,” Ray gasped. His hand was moving so fast on his cock. Walt dragged his eyes away from Ray’s hole to look at the flex of his tricep.

“Yeah, yeah, come for me,” Walt said. He stroked a hand down Ray’s spine.

Ray cried out and shoved his ass back hard and fast. He fucked himself through his orgasm, taking Walt to the hilt. Ray almost sounded like he was crying with little stuttered moans and squeaks.

He flopped down on the bed and slid off Walt’s dick. Amazingly Walt hadn’t come yet, but he had to soon. Ray’s hole was still clenching and winking. His face was all blissed out, eyebrows high and a little smile across his mouth.

“Fuck, let me jerk off on you,” Walt begged.

“Do it,” Ray mumbled.

Walt aimed for Ray’s reddened ass and let himself go with a few short strokes. His come trailed down over Ray. The puckering motion made it look like Ray’s ass was drinking him up. Walt couldn’t take it. He collapsed on top of Ray, kissing every piece of skin he could reach.

They laid there panting. Finally Ray broke the silence.

“How long ‘til dinnertime because I have some ideas I want to talk to you about.”

Walt laughed, his oversensitive dick sliding through the come on Ray’s ass. “I love you, too.”  



End file.
